Dr. Reinherz is studying the structure of the CD2 glycoprotein which is an adhesion and signal transducing molecule expressed on T-lymphocytes and responsible for adherence of T-cells to LFA-3 expressing cells. The adhesion properties of the protein are localized in the N-terminus. A high mannose type glycan elucidated by Dr. Reinhold utilizing ESI-MS is remote from the binding site, but apparently critical in a stacking phenomenon because of a negative charge it contributes in the region of lysine 61.